Talk:The Spire
Fable III does anyone think that the Spire or Theresa will be in fable III. if not the story do you think we will be able to see it frim the shore? --AwesomeGordo 06:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that Theresa will appear somewhere as LH have said that Zoe Wanamaker has been hired for voice. As for the Spire, it would be strange if you couldn't see it, as you can from almost every region in Fable II, and we assume that it's still there. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone realised that your in the spire for 12 years. because it was 130 something weeks, thats 2 years basically, then there was 10 years later. So wouldnt that make it 12 years. And i bloody hope its in Fable 3. And has any one realised that the whole thime you were in the spire, you didnt get rent. and when you left that you couldnt get 12 years worth of unpaid rent.Nico-legend 12:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be safe to say 10 years is stated as the overall time spent there. Joshschi887766 13:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It was actually 130 weeks and then Some time later; the ten years I think is mentioned by Theresa when you get back to Oakfield afterwards. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Regarding Experience I've been wondering, what exactly would happen if you used all your experience before entering the Spire? Would the Commandant remove powers, or would nothing happen besides +Good when you performed the appropriate action? Thanks in advance for any helpful answers, I am Darth, therefore I'm Darth 20:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) 11:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Time spent in Spire I know that Theresa has stated it's been 10 years when you return, and I assume that factors in the other "weeks" e.g week 1, week 38, week 137 and the "many years later", but on the walkthrough it says ten years later, but seeing as you need to factor week 137, which is 2 years and 3/4 and the "many years later", so wouldn't it be better to change it to "many years later" in the actual walkthrough (not title, I've done that), as the weeks are factored into the 10 years, but when it says "many years later" it's not ten years plus the weeks, it's the 2 years 3/4 and the 5 months - week 38 - the many years later then would be the difference from 2 years 3/4 to 10. So, should we change the walkthrough to just "many years later", as those years on their own aren't the 10 years as it's collective? A Wikia Contributor 09:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Since its stated in-game at being 10 years later, we leave it as is. As long as a definite time has been stated for it we leave it at that.--Alpha Lycos 09:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I would agree that the 10 years are collective, and that "many years" is not 10 years after Week 137. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Good Option Experience Loss I was wondering if anyone had a tentative number for how much XP is lost by doing all the "good" actions within the spire. Is there a set number or is it random? Also will you only be drained of your general XP or will your strength, skill & will XP also be drained if you haven't enough general XP? Thanks in advance. Solfaris - Kupo! 16:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) You do lose strength, skill, and will experience as well as general XP. As for how much I never counted it but you should probably use as much as you can before going to the Spire. Unlocked abilities are not affected.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:43, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :That's somewhere on an (unwritten) list of long-term things to check out – I'm pretty sure it's not a set value, but I also don't think it's random. It may be proportional to your total experience. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC)